SUPERNATURAL: La familia Winchester
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Sam y Dean se enfrentan al mayor reto de sus vidas, la paternidad. Han pasado 15 años desde que terminaron con los demonios y los ángeles, ambos obtuvieron una vida normal, pero ahora sus cuatro traviesos hijos amenazan con querer acabar con sus paciencia. Una fuerza oscura del pasado intentara levantarse nuevamente. Advertencia: Spanking, castigo corporal.
1. Season 19: tiempo para una familia

*******_Antes de comenzar esta historia quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han pedido esto, son grandiosos. Ahora, aqui una nueva explicacion de los personajes que veran: Sam y Dean Winchester son padres de dos chicos cada uno. Porfavor no me pregunten por las madres, realmente no quiero tocar ese tema XD. los hijos de Dean son... John Samuel Winchester (de 15 años) y Casey Winchester (de 6 años y que mágicamente es la reencarnación humana de Castiel, pero el no lo sabe y se enterara en esta historia). _********_Los hijos de Sam son Henry Eric Winchester (de 12 años) y Robert Winchester (conocido como Robie de 16 años) también participa un hermano inventado de los Winchester, Jeff Winchester que tambien tiene un hijo, Demian Winchester (de un año). Las edades de los hermanos estarian entre los 40 y 50, excepto Jeff que estaría entre los 33 a 37. Ahora si, disfruten de la historia y reitiro mi agradecimiento por sus peticiones, espero que les guste. Fic de 20 capítulos o mas (si me va gustando XD)_**

**SUPERNATURAl: ****La familia Winchester**

— ¿Tío Sam no estará en casa tampoco? —Pregunto John a su primo Robie.

— No idiota, te lo estoy diciendo… Mi papá también se va de visita con el tío Jeff. Es una suerte que se esté divorciando. — Dijo el muchacho frustrado, a veces le parecía que John tenía algún retraso, preguntaba siempre la obviedad.

— No digas eso Robert, él tío Jeff debe estarla pasando muy mal.

— Que va, John el tío Jeff es gay y esos tipos siempre consiguen quien se la metan en un, dos por tres.

— Robert no hables así de él, como se enteré tu padre...

— No se va a enterar, porque tu vas a cerrar la boca, si no quieres que yo también vaya de chivato con tío Deán sobre tus reportes falsificados.

— Eres un puto manipulador Robert. — Le gritó John, quería mucho a su primo pero siempre había detestado esa parte manipuladora de Robie.

— Vale, vale, tranquilo John…. Yo sólo lo decía en broma, sabes que tío Jeff también es mi sujeto favorito del mundo, estan cool que seguro nos apoyaría con esto.

— No se Robie, ¿Y si nuestros padres regresan de pronto? ¿Y que con los niños? —Pregunto el muchacho hecho un manojo de nervios.

— John, relájate primo. Primero que nada nuestros papás estarán en NY, no se regresa tan rápido desde haya. Y segundo, estoy seguro de que a Casey se lo llevan al viaje, no sé si lo has notado pero tu hermano es un llorón sin su papi.

— Oye… — se quejo John, tampoco era su gracia que hablaran así del niño.

— Vale, lo retiró.

— ¿Y que con Henry? Tu hermano también es un bocaza. — Aseguró John.

— Ya lo sé, pero estamos de suerte… El niñito nos cubre si lo dejamos pasar el día entero con sus amigos los freaks.

— ¿Se lo dijiste ya? ¿Y si se lo dice a nuestros padres antes de irse?

— No les dirá nada, no seas tan dramático John. Mi hermano juro callarse, bueno le di un libro a cambio.

— Oh bueno un libro, eso lo mantendrá callado lo suficiente, así que... Empecemos a decirles a todos. — Exclamo John emocionado.

— Wowowo, John enserio que eres novato, cuando uno hace una fiesta no se lo dice a todos, porque se provoca un caos… Sólo dile a unas cuentas personas de confianza y que no lo divulguen.

— Vale pero... Oh mierda, ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto John.

— Tienes celular, puedes ver tu mismo.

— Robie, olvide el móvil, dime la maldita hora. — Le exigió, estaba a punto de estrangularlo.

— Son las cuatro, idiota. — Grito Robie, John maldijo en voz baja y se hecho a correr como la maratón, Robert no entendía que pasaba pero salió corriendo tras él.

— ¿Hey John, porque corremos? — Pregunto media cuadra después.

— Porque soy un idiota, Papá me pidió pasar por Casey de la Iglesia a las tres con treinta.

— Si, eres un idiota amigo.

— Cállate… Oh Dios, papá me matara. — Explicó sin dejar de correr.

— Hey no es tan malo, son sólo treinta minutos. Seguro qué estará con el párroco. — Dijo Robert.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar a los diez minutos y se encontraron con Casey sentado fuera de la iglesia, junto a él, estaba un desconocido.

— ¡Casey! — Grito John y el niño salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

— Vale, vale no llores Cass, ya estoy aquí. — Le decía John para calmarlo, el pobre niño estaba muerto de miedo.

— ¿y tú quien eres? — Pregunto Robie al chico extraño que estaba con su primo.

— Hola, me llamó Gabriel. — Dijo el chico, que debía tener a lo mucho unos 17 años.

— Bueno Gabriel, ¿que hacías con mi primito? — Exigió saber Robie, algo en el tipo no le hacía gracia.

— Estaba llorando desde hace rato, yo vivo aquí.

— ¿En la iglesia?

— Si, soy uno de los huérfanos de aquí, el padre Sebastian tuvo que irse y me encargo al niño, dijo que vendrían a por él.

— Vale, gracias amigo... Soy John, este es Robert.

— Encantado de conocerlos.

— Si bueno, igual... Pero nos tenemos que ir, hasta la próxima. — Dijo Robert y se llevo a sus primos de malos modos, sin embargo Casey regreso corriendo y abrazo al muchacho.

— Gracias. — Le dijo antes de regresar con su hermano.

— De nada, hermano. — Murmuró el muchacho, en efecto él era la reencarnación humana del arcángel Gabriel y a diferencia de Casey, recordaba su vida como Ángel.

— ¿Porque lo has tratado así Robert? — Pregunto John.

— Llámalo corazonada, pero ese tipo me dio mala espina

— Vale, olvida que pregunte... ¿Cass estas bien?.— Pregunto John y el niño se soltó de su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

— Me dejaste sólo, ya no te quiero... Le diré a papi. — Se quejó el niño.

— Nooo, Cass no le digas... Que me va a dar en el culo. — Le rogó John.

— Siii, le voy a decir. — Seguía diciendo Casey, John estaba que se moría de miedo por llegar a casa. Pero por suerte tenía al gran Robie, el experto en manipulación para ayudarle.

— Casey, y si... ¿Te llevamos por un helado? ¿Olvidarías lo qué pasó? — Le ofreció Robert, el niño lo miro pensativo, hasta que negó con la cabeza. — Vale, ¿una malteada? — Ofreció Robert y el niño declinó al instante, vaya que era difícil de sobornar pues Robert jamás había pasado de esas dos ofertas con su propio hermano menor.

— Vale mmm... Te llevamos a ver la nueva peli de Disney.

— Siii. — Empezó a gritar el niño y dar saltitos de alegría.

— Vale, gracias Robert... Voy a perder toda la mesada por ello. — Se quejó John.

— Colega, es el precio por salvar tú culo de la mano de tu padre, anda llámale para decirle que iremos al cine. — Dijo Robert, dándole su celular.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si, ahora... O no te garantizo que él niño se quede callado. — Dijo Robert, John no tuvo más que llamar a Deán e inventarle una salida al cine con amigos del niño, si no jamás lo dejaría gastarse ese dinero.

*** Porfavor Review!**


	2. La ira

Los chicos se fueron y muy al pesar de los mayores, se tuvieron que meter a una peli clasificación A. John ya se había gastado casi todo su dinero y estaba molesto por ello.

— He John, ¿a qué hora empieza? — Pregunto Casey desesperado pues ya llevaban buen rato en la sala y no empezaba nada.

— No sé, y no estés molestándome con eso cada dos minutos y mantente calladito. — Le ordenó John, tomó un puño de palomitas y se lo metió de mal modo por la garganta. Ni se dio cuenta de que el pobre niño se puso triste por cómo le hablo.

— Eh venga Cass, quita esa cara de feo. La película ya empezó, mira.— Le dijo Robert y el niño recupero su felicidad, viendo los cortos y luego la peli.

Para John fueron los peores 80 minutos de su vida. No sólo odiaba la peli, también se tuvo que aguantar a que alguien le empujara la silla varias veces, fue un mocoso malcriado con unos padres idiotas.

Para las seis, los tres ya estaban en camino a casa y Casey estaba tan emocionado por la peli, que no dejaba de hablar y hablar de ella. Pero lo que molesto más a John fue que Robert le siguiera la corriente y no lo callara. Faltando dos calles para casa, John explotó.

— Vale, ya cállate mocoso tonto... Ya me harté de tu voz, dé tu maldita película y de ti.— Le gritó John, él labio inferior de Casey empezó a temblar.

— Buaawwww, buuaawww, buawww. — El niño se soltó a llorar a todo pulmón y eso en vez de calmar a John, le puso de los nervios.

— Venga ya, ya estás grande para llorar, no seas una niñita. — Le dijo.

— John ya déjalo, te estás pasando de idiota. — Le dijo Robert.

— Es mi hermano, yo le hablo como quiero.— Le gritó y tomó la mano de Casey para arrastrarlo por la calle.

— Buaaaawww… Déjame buuuaaawww. — lloraba el niño

Casey se jalo así mismo para atrás pero John en un impulso por hacerlo caminar tiro de él hacia el frente y le tiró de rodillas.

— ¡Cass!— Gritó Robert antes de correr con él al suelo. El golpe fue duro e hizo que Casey llorara mucho más fuerte por el dolor.

— Idiota, ¿ves lo que provocas? — Le gritó Robert a John, que parecía estar en trance pues no se movía.

— Papá buuuawww quiero a papi buuuaaawww — decía él pobre niño en lágrimas, Robert logró levantarlo y comprobó que sus pantalones estaban rotos, sus rodillas estaban todas raspadas e incluso sangraban un poco. Maldito piso de concreto disparejo.

— Casey, yo... Yo, perdón. — Dijo John, reaccionando por fin a lo que había pasado.

— Cállate John, la cagaste en lo más grande… Mejor ve pensando que le dirás a tu papá cuando lleguemos a casa. — Le dijo Robert, luego se cargó a Casey de caballito en la espalda, era una suerte que el niño no fuera muy alto y no pesara tanto, era fácil cargarlo.

Llegaron a casa y Deán escucho el llanto de su pequeño desde la cocina, así que corrió para verlo.

— Buuuaaaww, papi. — Se quejó el niño apenas verle.

— Cass, ¿Qué le paso? — Le pregunto a los chicos antes de cargarlo el mismo en sus brazos y verle las rodillas.

— Se cayó, tío Deán. — Dijo Robert, estaba enojado con John pero no le podía traicionar.

— ¿Que se cayó?... ¡Demonios John!, se suponía que ibas a cuidarlo.— Le grito Deán.

— Papá, yo lo siento, yo... — John no encontraba ni las palabras, solo podía pensar en el dolor de su pobre culo.

— Olvídalo hijo, no pasa nada. — Dijo Deán, eso ya no era importante. — Oh mi cielo, no es nada... Ya te curo enseguida, ya no llores, ya no llores. — Le decía Deán a Cass en sus brazos mientras se lo llevaba al baño para lavarle y curarle. Robert miro feo una última vez a John y se fue escalaras arriba, dejándolo sólo para que sufriera por lo que había causado.

John fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para calmar su culpa, pero únicamente lograba escuchar los lloriqueos de su hermano menor. Así que se sentó en el sofá de la sala para mirar la TV, cuando Sam llegó.

— Ey, tío Sam — murmuro apenas con ganas, Sam entro de lleno en la sala y se quedo mirando hacia el baño, de donde provenían los lloriqueos y gritos del pequeño Cass.

— Hola John… ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Tu padre se molesto con tu hermano? — pregunto Sam interesado, desde que Cass llegara a la vida de ambos en forma de un bebe indefenso, Deán siempre había sido bastante protector con él y eso lo llevaba a ser estricto a la vez. Sam había tenido que ser defensor del chico en muchas ocasiones, pero después de todo era comprensible el trato de ambos pues habían sido amigos muy cercanos cuando el niño era un ángel maduro.

— No, Cass… he… se me he caído en la calle… papá le esta curando las rodillas. — dijo el chico en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Está bien? — pregunto Sam

— Si, si… solo ha sido un rasponcito, tío.

— Vale, voy a ayudar a tu padre… seguro que debe estar haciendo algo mal como para que ese chico llore de esa manera. — dijo Sam y se fue para el baño. John no dijo nada mas, solo se hundió en el sofá y eso porque sabía que probablemente Cass lloraba de esa manera por su culpa, por como lo había tratado en los últimos minutos.

Sam entro al baño de la habitación y se encontró con lo que había imaginado al principio, a Cass pataleando y haciendo guerra por el dolor que la mala aplicación del desinfectante le había provocado y a Deán a punto de estallar, desorientado por no saber qué hacer.

— Sammy, que bueno que llegas. — dijo Deán, apenas ver a su hermano en el resquicio de la puerta. Sam se metió de lleno en el baño y miro las rodillas de Cass, eran pequeños raspones pero su piel estaba enrojecida por el desinfectante, lo que debía arder.

— Yo me encargo. — le dijo a Deán y luego se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Cass que yacía sentado en el escusado. — A ver… ya cariño, no llores, no tienes nada… solo ha sido un rasponcito, ya no llores… tu tío Sam te va quitar el dolor. — le dijo Sam y el niño asintió, serenándose un poco más.

Deán no se aparto ni por un segundo quería asegurarse de que su chico estuviera bien y además, le agradaba ver lo bien que Sammy se llevaba con los niños, era como una especie de don. Siempre era como el mago que les recuperaba la ilusión.

— Vale, ya esta… ¿ya no duele o sí? — pregunto Sam a Cass, tras terminar de colocarle unas banditas en las rodillas, el niño negó con la cabeza pero aun se veía triste, así que Deán se acerco y lo cargo en sus brazos.

— Vale, gracias súper tío. — Le dijo a Sam — Pero este pequeñito, va a venir con papito ahora… creo que le vendrá bien una siesta. — dijo Deán y le acaricio el rostro a su pequeño, vaya que Cass seguía teniendo la mirada tan dulce como cuando era un angelito grande.

— No quiero dormir papi. — comento el niño, haciendo pucheros, lo que les robo una sonrisa a ambos hermanos.

— Si, ya verás que cuando pongas la cabeza en la almohada te vendrá el sueño rápido… Y si no… te leo un cuento. — dijo Deán, el niño sonrió porque siempre le gustaban los cuentos de Deán, así que dejo de protestar y Deán se lo llevo a la cama.

John seguía mirando la Tv, cuando John bajo por las escaleras para tomar una soda del refrigerador, y le molesto mucho ver que su primo parecía estar como si nada tras haberle hecho eso a su propio hermanito.

— Oh, miren quien es… el abusón de niños de América. — exclamo con ironía y John giro a verlo con odio.

— ¡No me digas así!... yo no soy un abusón. — aseguro John.

— Lo eres, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Cass?... el pobre chico solo quería hablarte y tú te has puesto como bestia, enserio John… deberías buscar ayuda profesional, no se… El consejero de la escuela podría ser buena opción. — dijo Robert lleno de ironia y John se levanto de golpe del sofá para hacerle frente.

— ¡Cállate Robert! — grito John.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a maltratar también?... porque yo no soy un pobre niño. — dijo Robert, John no resistió mas y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

*** Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto, espero que les este gustando. Aun nos falta conocer a un hijo de Sammy, y estoy seguro de que les parecerá bastante familiar.**

**Por favor Review!**


	3. El misterio comienza

John seguía mirando la Tv, cuando John bajo por las escaleras para tomar una soda del refrigerador, y le molesto mucho ver que su primo parecía estar como si nada tras haberle hecho eso a su propio hermanito.

— Oh, miren quien es… el abusón de niños de América. — exclamo con ironía y John giro a verlo con odio.

— ¡No me digas así!... yo no soy un abusón. — aseguro John.

— Lo eres, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Cass?... el pobre chico solo quería hablarte y tú te has puesto como bestia, enserio John… deberías buscar ayuda profesional, no se… El consejero de la escuela podría ser buena opción. — dijo Robert lleno de ironia y John se levanto de golpe del sofá para hacerle frente.

— ¡Cállate Robert! — grito John.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a maltratar también?... porque yo no soy un pobre niño. — dijo Robert, John no resistió mas y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

Los gritos de la pelea de los chicos se escucharon por toda la casa, pero el primer en llegar a ver que pasaba fue Sam, quien encontró a Robert y John enfrascados en una pelea en el suelo.

— Basta, chicos... ¡Basta!— gritaba Sam, pero ellos no paraban. Los gritos de su hermano alertaron a Deán que bajo corriendo por las escaleras y encontró a Sam separando a los chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Pregunto Deán y su tono de voz hizo que todos se clamaran.

— Lo mismo me pregunto. — Dijo Sam, y ambos giraron a ver a sus hijos que no decían nada.

— Muy bien, los quiero a los dos en la sala. Ahora. — Les ordenó Deán y los chicos salieron corriendo a la sala. Sam y Deán compartieron una mirada rápidamente, y ambos fueron a la sala después, plantándose cada una frente a su respectivo hijo, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? — Empezó a decir Sam, lo que no era nada bueno para nadie jamás. Pues sus regaños eran épicos.

— Jamás se habían peleado de esa manera tan salvaje. Además los dos lo tienen prohibió— remarco Deán, había sido joven y recordaba la importancia que se debía poner en remarcarle las reglas a los chicos.

— Sólo estábamos jugando, Papá. — Murmuró Robert con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Jugando? Robert no me mientas... Uno no juega de esa manera y ya están grandecitos para ello de todos modos. — Le regaño Sam

— ¿Y tú qué tienes que decir John? — Finalmente hablo Deán y su hijo lo miro muy apenado.

— Lo siento, estábamos jugando papá, lucha y... Se me fue la mano, le pegue a Robie de verdad y él... Sólo se defendió. — Dijo el chico, ahora no le quedaba más que echarse la culpa, así como tantas veces Robert lo cubrió.

— Muy bien, Robert vete a tu cuarto, estas castigado. — Ordeno Sam

— ¿Qué? Pero papá... — Empezó a quejarse el chico.

— No, no, sin peros... Ya te dije, estás castigado. — Dijo Sam

— Tío Sam, no, no fue su culpa... Fue mi culpa. — Dijo John.

— Tú también te vas a ir a tú habitación castigado jovencito. — Agregó Deán.

— Si, yo lo merezco pero Robert no hizo nada. — Dijo John en su defensa, ya se sentía bastante mal por lo de Cass como para arruinarle la vida ahora a Robie.

— Esto no es de culpas John, Robert también te pego. — dijo Sam, como padre podría llegar a ser el hombre más duro del universo.

— Pero fue en su defensa. — Dijo John.

— Defensa o no, no debió hacerlo... La violencia no lleva a nada y menos entre primos... Así que a su cuarto los dos. — Les ordenó Deán y los chicos subieron derrotados las escaleras.

Robert se metió a su cuarto y cerró de un portón, pues no quería hablar con John nunca más. John hizo lo mismo pero dentro de su cuarto se encontró con lo peor de lo peor, su trofeo de soccer favorito estaba todo machacado sobre su cama. — Oh no. — Murmuró para sí mismo, ese trofeo significaba mucho para él y ahora estaba perdido por completo.

John salió hecho una furia nuevamente de su cuarto y se metió al de Robert.

— Tu, tú hiciste esto. — Le acusó y Robert vio lo que traía en las manos.

— ¿Qué? No yo no fui.

— Si que fuiste, tu me odias… y vale lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué mi trofeo?... sabias que yo lo quería mucho. — decía John entre lagrimas, y ahora hasta parecía un niñito de pañales que lloraba por un juguete roto.

— Yo no fui John, te lo juro... Jamás me hubiera metido con tus cosas, en especial con este trofeo. Lo ganamos juntos a los 6 años, ¿recuerdas? — Y el glorioso momento en que el pequeño John había metido la anotación ganadora vino a la mente del ahora maduro John. Jamás había visto a tanta gente gritando y aclamando por él, ni a su padre y su tío tan felices.

— Es que si no fuiste tú, ¿quién más me odia tanto para hacerme esto? — John aun lloraba como mártir y eso hizo que su primo se burlara.

— John yo no te odio, a veces eres un poco idiota... Como hoy, pero eres como mi hermano, enserio que jamás te haría algo como esto. — Le dijo Robert y sus palabras reconfortaron a su primo y hasta lo hicieron sonreír.

— ¿Entonces me quieres? — Pregunto el joven con una risita de pura ironía, Robie puso los ojos en blanco, ni estando triste John lo dejaba de molestar.

— Si le dices a alguien estás muerto. — Le advirtió y ambos se rieron.

— Pero ya enserio, ¿quién pudo haber hecho esto? — Pregunto John con el trofeo en mano

— No tengo ni idea, pero puedes quitarme a mí y a nuestros padres de la lista... Ellos jamás harían tal cosa, ni estando muy enojados lo harían.

— Pero... ¿Y si Cass le dijo a papá lo que le hizo? ¿Y si esto es un castigo? — Pregunto John en pánico, aun tenía el recuerdo de cuando era pequeño y se le castigaba quitándole los juguetes.

— No creo, tío Deán no es así... Primero te hubiera dado una buena zurra y un regaño. — Aseguró Robie.

— Si, tienes razón ahí. — Murmuró John apenado, años de vivir juntos y no le seguía gustando que su primo supiera de todas sus zurras.

— Y también quita a mi hermano de tu lista, el mocoso se fue a dormir con un amigo y no regresa hasta mañana. — Aseguró Robert.

— Vale, no fueron nuestros papás, no fuiste tú, ni Henry... Y a menos que este loco para no recordarlo... Tampoco he sido yo, lo que nos deja una única personita en esta casa... Cass. — El vivo fuego del odio se acumulo en la mirada de John.

— ¿Cass? No, no creo John... El pobre estuvo llorando buen rato, y no creo que fuera capaz, ese niño es un pan de Dios. — Comento Robert lleno de ironía, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de cuan verdad eran sus palabras.

— Si lo es, pero enojado es como el mismo diablo... ¿Que ya no te acuerdas de Navidad? — Los recuerdos de la última Navidad vinieron a la memoria de Robert, Cass no había recibido el regalo que quería y en plena celebración armo una pataleta legendaria, rompió cosas, incluido el regalo de Deán. Claro que después se llevo una zurra legendaria también.

— Y está enojado conmigo, sería normal que quisiera vengarse. — Agregó John.

— Tal vez. — Murmuró Robert, aún renuente a creer que su primito pudiera ser tan mal portado.

— Tiene que ser, y se va a arrepentir de haberse metido con mis cosas. — Dijo John y salió hecho una furia del cuarto, Robert iba a ir tras él pero no lo hizo, ya estaba castigado y no quería mas líos por meterse en broncas.

Así que John se metió a la habitación de su hermanito, vio que estaba dormido pero no le importo, se acerco a la cama y le tapó la nariz para cortarle la respiración y por ello Cass se despertó en segundos, gritando.

—Hola hermanito— dijo entre dientes.

— Largo, vete... No te quiero. — Le grito Cass, y se giró para no verlo, de todas formas John lo jalo del hombro y lo obligo a hacerlo.

— Pues te jódes, no debiste tocar mis cosas. — Y le enseño el trofeo dañado, el niño lo miro un segundo e hizo una mueca.

—Yo no toque tu basura, y si no te vas voy a llamar a papi... Y... Y le diré que me olvidaste en la iglesia y.., que luego me pegaste. — Le amenazo el niño, para eso era todo un experto.

— Adelante dile y yo le diré lo que hiciste a mi trofeo.

— YO NO HICE NADA. — Grito Cass y corrió hacia la puerta para llamar a su padre. Sin embargo apenas abrir la puerta se encuentro a Deán, que ya estaba afuera con cara de disgusto.

*** Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto, los que estan comentando y sobre todo a las personitas que me envían MP, me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia y aunque no puedo actualizar tan seguido como desearía les prometo que va a continuar. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrada, va dedicado par Cassandra.**

**Por favor Review!**


End file.
